Sucker Punch
by Ellechillin
Summary: Stefan mood turns sour when a package shows up at his Italian flat. Stephan/Elena/Damon/Bonnie


_Venice, Italy_

Stephan fixed his cape in the floor length mirror as Elena came out of her sitting room wearing a short purple lace dress, her colorful feather mask hanging from her purple gloved hand.

"Honey, I need help." She said turning her exposed back to him.

Stephan obliged pulling the strings that laced up the back of her dress tight and then tying them into a bow. He spun her around, making her giggle as she melted into his arms. He kissed her bottom lip "How much longer?" he asked with eyebrow raised.

"20 minutes, I promise. The makeup artist just go here." she said pulling out of his arms.

Stephan held her tight, letting his hands roam down her backside. "We're missing the party." he said quietly with a smile.

"Okay, I'll hurry." she said giving him a little shove before walking back into her sitting room.

Stephan liked that Elena had evolved her style from the Mystic Falls girl he knew. After she turned, a new sense of confidence seem to take over. She was going to be breathtaking at Carnival. It was one of his favorite festivals. He and Damon used to go together all the time before, Stephan decided to switch his diet from humans to animals. This was Elena's first taste of Carnival where the party was formed in the streets.

With a stiff drink in his hand, Stephan went out to the balcony. The music was loud and vibrate. Masked and caped humans...and other things mingled without incident in the street. Sharing drinks, food and fun. He was slightly annoyed at Elena's primping.

"Master Stephan." Stephan's Italian butler said from behind.

Stephan turned his head slightly not taking his eyes off the street. "What is it?" he asked in Italian.

"A package has just arrived." the butler said sitting it on the small table on the balcony before taking his leave.

Stephan picked up the package with curious at the contents. There was no return address but clearly the package was for him. Stephan walked back inside into his study open the plain vanilla package. He sat his drink down, slumping into his chair propping his feet on the cherry oak desk.

He pulled out a cd that had "PLAY ME" written in black permanent marker and a letter written on expensive paper.

He opened the folder paper and read it. Stephan could feel his mood growing sour just from those three words written in perfect penmanship. He tossed it without care on his desk, sitting upright to play the CD in his computer.

He felt a growl in his throat as the movie came onto the screen. The camera was shaky as a pale hand pushed a door open. Revealing, Bonnie slipping into a white dress. Nothing truly special about it. Stephan eyes widened as she shrieked her eyes widening at the camera. She ran at an impossible speed for a human. The camera stayed on her as she got underneath the covers. Making sure every part of her was covered.

"Damon, STOP IT!" she whined as Stephan heard his brother chuckle from behind the camera.

Stephan watched as Damon's hand tugged at the covers "Let me see! You look so pretty." Damon teased.

Bonnie frowned "It's bad luck!"

"Luck is for humans to worry about. I thought you wanted this as untraditional as possible." Damon snorted still behind the camera.

Bonnie couldn't resist smiling. "Yes, but somethings still stick. I've been a vampire for what a week? Now get out!" She said throwing a pillow.

Clearly it caught Damon off guard because the camera fell on the bed and was looking at the covers.

Stephan sat back in his chair. His jaw was clenching without his knowledge as heard their laughter become so entwined that he didn't know who was laughing. The camera came back into focus with both Damon and Bonnie looking into the camera.

They were leaning into each other. Bonnie looked so happy.

"What are you doing, Damon?" she asked sticking out her tongue at the camera.

"Isn't she a peach?" Damon said to the camera.

Stephan growled.

Bonnie shoved him "ha ha."

Damon planted a kiss on her lips, keeping the camera steady with one hand as Bonnie pulled his black collared shirt for another. "This is my wife to be. Beautiful, funny, witchy." he said raising his eyebrows.

Bonnie cut her eyes at her and then back at the camera "This crazy, is my husband to be. May Gia help me because I'll need it." she joked.

Damon shrugged "Who the hell is Gia?" he asked. "Well whoever she is, she will have to help you. I'm a bit of a handful.

Bonnie giggled looking at him. "I have notice that. Now get out so I can finish getting ready." but made no gesture to move him.

"Fine, but remember we have guest waiting. You're not Princess Diane. You're not even wearing shoes." he snorted.

"I love you." she said looking at Damon, not the camera.

Damon looked at her and tucked a piece of her hair back "I love you too, Bonnie-soon-to-be-Salvatore." He kissed her once more and then the scene switched.

"Stephan I'm ready." Elena said picking into his studying.

He motioned her to come here. Elena frowned walking around the desk to watch it the computer screen. Her eyes widened.

The camera was being held by someone other than Damon. Stephan was sure it was Tracy.

It was a wedding. Damon and Bonnie's wedding on the beach.

Elena's lips formed a thin line as she saw her once best friend Caroline acting as a bridesmaid. _That's where I should be._ she thought to herself. Her brother. _Who used_ to be her brother standing behind Damon.

Stephan leaned forward to get his drink. He drunk the scotch in one gulp which Elena cut her eyes at him before rolling her eyes. Elena counted at least twenty people there including Bonnie's father.

Damon and Bonnie exchanged rings and the priest gave the okay for them to kiss. Damon pushed the veil from Bonnie's face. Stephan and Elena could not see the actual kiss because Damon's head blocked the view.

The camera scene switched again. This time it a grand ballroom and Stephan recognized it. Damon and Bonnie had gotten married in Greece. That was definitely Damon's villa. The only reason he bought that house was because of that ballroom. Stephan remember Damon nudging him as they walked around wandering off from the real estate agent. "This would be a great place to throw a party."

Stephan could feel a resentful smile form on his lips. The camera showed a clear view of Damon and Bonnie dancing to their first dance.

"That's Bonnie's favorite song." Elena said absentmindedly.

"Never Can Tell" by Chuck Berry played as the couple's first song. Stephan and Elena could tell the Damon and Bonnie were not taken the concept of the first dance serious.

Damon spun Bonnie around and around before breaking into the twist. Bonnie who still wasn't shoes held her dress up slightly to jump from one foot to another. Mimicking the moves that she'd seen in Pulp Fiction. The small intimate crowd watched and laughed with the couple who were clearly in their own world. Every now and again there would be a kiss or two stolen.

The camera flickered off and on again. The next scene made Stefan clench his fist.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Bonnie laughed looking back at the camera as she raced through the hallway of the Greek villa. She had a white sheet wrapped firmly around her waist. Her hair was a disheveled or "just got fucked hair",

"I told you absolutely no clothing on the honeymoon." Damon said, the camera was shaking in his hands as he chased her.

Damon was much faster than Bonnie and rammed into her. They collapsed to the ground. Stefan frowned further when the camera's angle was looking at the tile floor.

Bonnie came into frame with Damon on top of her. "Mrs. Salvatore, you'll never get away." he mused.

"I wasn't trying, Mr. Salvatore." she said back.

Damon smirked at her before looking straight into the camera, then it turned off. The screen went black.

Elena stood back upright "Well now we know that they aren't dead." she said. "I cannot believe Damon married her. I mean Damon married Why didn't she invite us?"

Stefan stood up, tossing the letter that came with the film in the trash. "Why would they?" he almost snapped. He caressed his girlfriend's arm "Let's go. I need a drink and you look too beautiful to be cooped up in the house."

Elena perked up at the compliment and walked out the room. She didn't see the seething anger in his face with resentment. He'd pushed Bonnie right into Damon's arms...

Those three words kept replaying in his head. "Thank You, Brother." ~D


End file.
